


Georgie’s Not So Wonderful Life

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bill feels guilty but doesn’t at the same time, Bill needs therapy, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crying, Cuntboy Georgie AU, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Georgie cries a lot, Georgie needs a hug and kiss, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-con turns con, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pain, Painful Sex, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Sewer Orgy (IT), Sibling Incest, Threesome, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill doesn’t like seeing his little brother cry, at all. Yet he can’t help but think he looks pretty with his cheeks getting stained with his tears while he sucks him off.He knows he shouldn’t be constantly touching him, and that pretty little cunt of his. even if the boy says stop. Or says he’ll tell mom.He also knows he shouldn’t be running a “Business”, where he lets adults use his little brother however they want. Even if Georgie cries and begs for help, Bill can’t help but record and jerk off to it.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Georgie Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Jacob Barber/Georgie Denbrough, Jacob Thrombey/Georgie Denbrough, Richie Tozier/Georgie Denbrough, The Losers Club/Georgie Denbrough
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

HEAVY TW!!

This story is written by a CSA victim. This is how I cope, and handle my trauma. This is all only a work of fiction, I do not condone pedophilia, rape or any hard topics involved with this IRL. Don’t read if you don’t like this. Please remember that these are fictional children, not real ones.


	2. Bad Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill can’t stop thinking about his time with Georgie in the bath, and can’t help but get off to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY TW // non-con, incest, age gap

It was a cold night for the Denbrough family. It being the first night of November, Bill was wide awake, it wasn’t too late in the night. It was only 10:30. He couldn’t sleep due to feeling guilty. He did something bad, something no older brother should do to their little sibling. He had touched Georgie in a way he shouldn’t have.

The older boy has always given Georgie baths, ever since he was a little toddler. However, Georgie wasn’t like most little boys his age. He was born with a mutation, instead of having a dick, like most, he was born with a girls private parts. Mom and dad still loved him as much as they could, but Bill had.. constant bad thoughts about it. He didn’t hate Georgie for being born with it, not at all. He jus hated how good it looked. 

So pretty..so innocent, fuck. Georgie barely even looked like a boy, he looked and sounded more like a girl. Poor thing was only eight.

Anyways, he had accidentally made him upset during bath time. Bill was washing him like usual, asking him how his day at school was and everything. Always making sure he wasn’t getting made fun of for anything. Currently finishing up on washing his hair.

“No ones bothering me yet, Bill. You don’t need to worry about me everyday!” Georgie pouted, playfully splashing a little bit of water on his older brothers shirt. Bill chuckled, also playfully splashing him. “I-I know.. b-but it’s my j-job as your brother, isn’t it?” He grabbed a towel, drying off the little boys hair since he had finished washing his hair. “I guess..” The boy mumbled in a reply, yawning softly and closing his eyes. Getting sleepy from the warm water. “A-Alright, hairs dry, st-stand up hun.”

Bill then tugged on the plug, letting the soapy water drain out. Georgie obeyed, carefully standing up. His nude, pretty body now coming into Bills view. He bit his bottom lip some, feeling tingly as his eyes trailed down to the virgin cunt. Bill sighed, then stared drying the boy off, starting off with Georgies shoulders and back. “Are you okay, Bill?” He nodded, making a soft “mhm” noise. He was tired too, but he couldn’t get his mind off of his little brothers perfect untouched private parts.

Once the upper part of Georgies body was dry, it was time to move on to his lower part. A little idea came to Bills mind, his cheeks going a little red as his hand lightly took a hold on the little boys soft and squishy thigh. Gently squeezing it. “Sp-spread your legs f-for me.” Georgie frowned worriedly, not liking the sound of Bills tone. “What for?” He asked, the feeling of his brothers hand on his thigh making him feel tingly but a little scared. 

“J-Just spread them, I need to dry y-you off.” 

Bill had no intention to make Georgie uncomfortable, but he just needed to get that urge off of him.

Georgie hesitated, but did what Bill told him to do. Shyly spreading open his pretty legs. Bill let out a shaky sigh as he stared right at it. Heart skipping beats and his stomach getting butterflies. He didn’t care if he could get in trouble for this, he..he needed to do this badly. The teen places a gentle kiss on the clit, smirking some when he heard Georgie gasp a little. Feeling his small body shake as he held onto his hips. 

“D-Did that feel tingly?” Bill asked, slowly licked at the tiny little pink-colored pearl, his grip on the boys hips getting a little tighter. The teen was eventually lapping at the cunt. Mostly at the clit since he was too tight to take in fingers or his tongue. Bill was enjoying this, but Georgie wasn’t.

Georgie was whimpering, contemplating whether or not he should call for his parents, run away or tell Bill to stop. It did feel good but.. he was too young to understand it.It still felt wrong that he was letting Bill lick him down there. Georgie felt dirty, not the good kind but the bad kind. Holding back tears, he gripped onto his big brothers wrists, managing to get them off of his body. “Stop it!” 

He boy felt bad for possibly hurting Bills feelings, but he didn’t like what he was doing to him. It felt disgusting. 

Bill gently held Georgies hand, feeling guilty for making him sad. “I..I’m sorry. I d-didn’t mean to do it.” He kissed his flat tummy, hugging Georgie close. “D-Don’t tell m-mom, or dad about wh-what we did..okay? I’ll t-take you out for ice cream tomorrow to m-make it up f-for you.’

Georgie hugged him back, feeling both grossed out and comforted at the same time. 

Bill was in bed now, he had gotten Georgie dressed in his pajamas and tucked him in. Spoiling him with extra kisses to hopefully make him feel better. The teen was jerking his own cock, grunting and panting quietly. Still wasn’t able to get that pretty little pussy out of his head, now that he thought about it..

He could just keep touching Georgie all he wanted. And he wouldn’t tell a soul about it. He loved Bill too much to get him in trouble, just like how Bill happened to love Georgie a little too much.


	3. Ruined Icecream (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill takes Georgie out for ice cream like he promised, but he ends up getting horny again.

Bill woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes, he yawned softly. Frowning a little at the bad taste in his mouth from morning breathe. He stretched, completely forgetting that his dick was out of his pajama pants. Looking down, the teen put it back in his pants. Not caring about the white stain on his bedsheets. Bill slowly got out of bed, feeling glad that it was a Saturday. He made his way out of his room, rubbing his eyes a little. He then looked over at Georgies bedroom door, remembering what he did to him last night in the bathroom. Bill now felt that small wave of guilt weigh down on his shoulders.

well, he couldn’t blame himself. Georgie was just too cute for his own good..who wouldn’t want to ruin him?

The door was closed, making Bill wonder if Georgie was still asleep or downstairs. He walked over and knocked. Making sure to not be too loud or quiet. “G-Georgie?” He called, waiting for a response. He then heard a soft “Hm?”, now knowing he just woke the boy up. The teen smiled, wrapping his hand around the doorknob and turning it so it would open. The little boy laid in bed, cheek pressed into the soft pillow. Bills heart melted slightly, walking over to Georgie and lightly playing with his hair. “Y-You doing okay after last night?” He asked in a sweet and gentle tone. Georgie nodded, yawning some as his hair was played with. “When are we gonna get ice cream?” 

“Whenever y-you want, its y-your day today hun.” Bill chuckled, playfully messing up his little brothers hair to joke with him. Georgie whined, hiding under the covers so that Bill wouldn’t mess his hair up. Whining adorably “Mm! Don’t mess it up, Billy!” “I-It’s already messed up, Georgie! D-Do you want me to br-brush it out f-for you?” The teen asked, removing the covers to pick him up. The boy nodded, a small little “Mhm” noise being heard from him. It was pretty easy to see that Georgie had forgiven Bill for what he did. Being only eight, he was also a little too nice for his own good. Bill kissed his cheek some, feeling tempted to kiss him in..other places.

Georgie happened to be wearing a nightgown that was obviously meant for girls, but his parents were okay with it. While it just made him more fuckable. 

He carried Georgie to the bathroom, placing him down so he could get the hairbrush, the smaller boy held onto his hand, intertwining his small fingers with his older brothers slightly bigger ones. Once Bill found the brush, he started brushing his hair. Being gentle so he wouldn’t accidentally tug on a knot if he had one or to pull his hair out. 

Once the boys hair was fully brushed out, Bill let the boy go to go get dressed. He went back to his room to grab a Polaroid he hid in his room. He had a bit of a business going on, but it wasn’t some simple photography. It was nudes, not of him, but of his little brother. Bill usually took them when Georgie was getting dressed or undressed, and would sell them for a cheap price to some grown men. Sometimes women bought them. Georgies ass was just as perfect as his body. Nice and fat, perfect to grope, but he couldn’t. The teen knew he shouldn’t but.. he just can’t help himself. Bill dud his usual routines of taking the pictures. Making sure he got good shots of his body before putting the Polaroids away in a photo album hidden in his room.

He swears he’s just gonna fuck Georgie one day, whether or not that he consented to it. Bill couldn’t go back to being the sweet, non-rapey older brother he used to be. He was too deep in this to go back.

“A-Are you dr-dressed, Georgie?” Bill called out, walking back to the closed bedroom door of Georgies room. “Almost!” After a couple of minutes, Georgie opened the door. He wore a simple red hoodie, and jean shorts that weren’t too revealing, yet showed off his thighs. Fuck, he wasn't wearing anything sexual, yet he looked so damn adorable. Bill nibbled into his bottom lip, trying his best to resist getting horny.


	4. Ruined Icecream (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the previous chapter, will be getting to story requests soon. Been busy with family and holiday stuff. ITs currently midnight right now, so here’s a short little part two, it’ll get finished later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // incest, non-con
> 
> Sometimes the chapter looks weird, i am trying to figure out how to fix it at the moment since I DID space it all out, but ao3 fucks up sometimes. So I’m very sorry that it looks like that.

Once Bill was dressed and ready, he made sure to grab his money that had sat on his nightstand before leaving the room. The teen had told Georgie to go wait downstairs for him. Since he was too busy taking pictures of the little boy without his permission, Bill ended up forgetting to get himself ready. He wore his favorite pair of jorts and his red flannel. He made his way downstairs, the smell of breakfast invading his nose again. “Good morning, Bill.” His dad said, his eyes not leaving the newspaper that were in his hands. Mom still making the food. 

“M-Morning, dad.” Bill replied, yawning some as he playfully messed George’s hair up again once more. Smirking when he heard him whine. “Bill! Quit it!” Georgie smacked Bills hand away, it wasn’t too harsh. Just enough to make him stop. “Are you two hungry? We made a little too much bacon.’ Sharon joked, smiling some as she looked over at her two kids. Not knowing her oldest was wanting to rape the youngest. “N-Nuh-uh, I was gonna t-take the gremlin out f-for ice cream. Is th-that okay?” Bill looked at his mom, hoping shed say yes and not get mad at them for skipping out on their breakfast. “Sure! Just don’t stay out for too long, okay? Too many kids are going missing this time of year.”

This made Georgie get excited, even if he was a little nervous to get snatched up, he knew Bill wouldn’t allow it at all..hopefully..

Georgie got up from the chair he sat in, immediately going to his older brother to hold his hand. “Which one are we gonna go to? Mcdonalds or Dairy Queen?” Bill lead the boy out, closing the door behind him. “M-McDonald’s always busy, we can’t even o-order anything without th-them getting it wrong. M-maybe Dairy Queen?” 

Georgie thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement. “Promise you won’t do anything bad today? Like last night?” Bill made a slight whine at the mention of what he did, he bit into his cheek. But nodded. The teen knew he’d break that promise eventually. He sighed, then nodded. “I’ll..I’ll tr-try to. Okay?”

Bill had carried Georgie all the way to their local Dairy Queen, since he didn’t really feel like getting his bike out of the garage at home. They got inside, the teen still holding his little brother close. Soothingly rubbing his back a little bit. “Wh-what do you wanna get, hun?” Bill asked him, whispering into his ear. “Um.. kinda want a strawberry sundae.” He mumbled back, the heat from outside had got him tired again.

Warmth had always made Georgie sleepy, even on the hottest days he wouldn’t complain about it at all. It’d just make him fall asleep. When it came to their order, Bill didn’t get himself anything. It was Georgie’s day after all. He waited patiently, still holding the sleeping boy in his arms. Their father always complained how affectionate they were with each other, saying that they acted more like “sisters” than brothers.

He’s just pissed that he didn’t have a good relationship with his little brother band when he was a kid. 

The ordered sweet treat had finally came up, Bill paid for it and headed out. Placing it on a nearby table so he could wake his little brother up. “G-Georgie, w-wake up..got you your treat~.” The boy woke up, yawning a little. He kissed Bills cheek. “Thank youuu..” He giggled, playfully messing his hair up before getting comfy on the bench he was sitting on. Georgie ate the little strawberries first, like he always did when he got the strawberry sundae. Even though they were soggy from the red-colored sauce. He always thought they tasted good. Bill admired the boy, smiling some has his lightly grazed against his soft thigh. “Hey..maybe I c-can p-put some special s-sauce in it?”

Georgie was already eating at the ice cream when he heard his older brother mention something about ‘special sauce’, “What is it?” He felt his heart sink when he watched Bill get up, and start to undo his pants. “Um..Bill? We’re in public..” his voice sounded shaky, his mood no longer happy but hesitant and nervous. “Th-that’s the fun part, G-Georgie!” Bill replied, sounding way different than he did this morning. Instead of sounding caring and sweet..he sounded rather off. “It’s n-not like they can kick u-us out..we’re already outside! And it’ll make your ice cream t-taste a lot better, I promise!”

“But..but you promised.” He mumbled in a sad tone, no longer wanting to be here or to eat his ice cream. He just wanted to go home and tell mom. Bill didn’t budge, he instead pulled his cock out. Rubbing the tub right against his warm cheek. “D-Don’t be so sad! J-just use your hand, we’ll be fine..I promise!” 

The teen was too drunk with arousal and lust to notice that Georgie was holding back tears, whimpering quietly in fear and confusion. Hesitantly, Georgie wrapped a hand around Bills hard length. Too scared to even look at it. He rubbed up and down, hearing Bill moan quietly. “F-fuck..good boy..” He held onto the little boys wrist, breathing heavy with enjoyment. It just fueled him even more that despite Georgies fears of getting caught, he still obeyed him. Still listened to his older, perverted brother. Bill was practically panting like a dog at this point, the pleasure felt more intense than when he had to jerk himself off. As if his little brother could magically just make it pleasurably unbearable for him. “Yeah..j-just like that, Georgie! Stroke m-me off in public!” 

Georgie had finally given up, and accidentally looked at Bills cock. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach tingled. A few seconds later, his older brother ended up cumming early. Right there in front of him. It didn’t land on his face, but it landed directly onto the now cum-covered ice cream. Bill let out a pleasure filled groan, mumbling some praises to the scared boy, gripping onto the small wrist with love and lust. The teen panted shakily, letting go and pulling away to put his cock away. “Th-There, now your ice cream w-will taste better.”

The boy was silent, his hands were shaking. He felt..dirty. disgusted. Yet, he started to eat the ice cream with no word. Bill smiled, watching him. Feeling dominant, and proud of himself. He had fully corrupted himself, and planned on doing the same to his poor little brother.

After Georgie had finished his tainted sweet treat, he walked home with Bill. Feeling uneasy when he had to hold his hand the way home, tears had escaped his brown eyes. Like any older brother would, Bill comforted him. Yet, it didn’t do much good. The teen couldn’t blame him. When they got home, Georgie immediately went straight to his room. His parents asking what was wrong. Bill lied, telling them that someone bothered them on the way back home.

He didn’t feel any guilt, not a single inch of it.


	5. Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill doesn’t like seeing Georgie so sad about their incident, so he decides to make him feel better.
> 
> // hey! It’s been a while-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw // incest, age gap, non-con themes

<p>It had been a few weeks after their incident, Bill usually didn’t worry this much. But here he was, worrying about how Georgie was feeling. Their parents didn’t really care, just thinking he was putting on some act to get more attention. Unaware of their incestual bonding sessions. Georgie hasn’t even spoken a word top Bill, or even looked at him. He couldn’t sit near him without wanting to cry his poor eyes out. the older boy laid in his bed, twiddling with his fingers. He could barely sleep, his little brother was still on his mind. Bill sighed, then got off the mattress. He had stolen something from his mothers nightstand, she hasn’t seemed to notice yet.</p>

<p>Looking through his shirt drawer, Bill found a small, but black colored vibrator. To be honest, he’s used it one himself a couple of times, but he planned on using it on his little brothers pretty cunnie. The older boy grabbed it, almost feeling nervous too even go out of his room. But he closed the drawer once it was put in his pocket, slowly opening his bedroom door so he wouldn’t be heard by his sleeping parents. He made his way to Georgies room, looking down at the knob nervously.

  
‘What if he doesn’t let me touch him? Oh. Of course he wouldn’t. Not after what i did to him!’

  
Bill clenched his fists, giving himself a few moments to calm down before grabbing the knob. Slowly turning it and walking in Georgies room. “G-Georgie?” He called for him, wanting to know if he would be awake or asleep. The young boy lifted his head from his pillow, still looking sad. Bills heart ached..he didn’t want Georgie to be like this anymore, he missed seeing him happy, hearing his pretty voice.

  
“Can..c-can i come in?” Bill asked, fidgeting with his shirt now. The younger sibling looked hesitant, almost nervous to even say anything. But he nodded, making his big brother feel a little relieved. He closed the door behind him, then slowly got into the small bed, not even caring hat he couldn’t fit into it. he just wanted to be next to Georgie. 

He gently pulled him close, Bills hands soothingly rubbing Georgie back. “I..I’m s-sorry about what h-happened that d-day.” Bill managed to mumble, for once when was actually feeling guilty about it. Georgie stayed quiet, but started holding onto Bill. “I tr-tried, hun. I really did. B-but..you just look so d-damn good in shorts, y’know? So pr-pretty..” 

  
The little boys heart fluttered when he got called pretty, making his cheeks turn a light red. Bill saw this, and smiled. Leaning down to kiss the youngers cheek. “I br-brought something f-for you..” His hand went to his pocket, the one that held the little vibrator inside. “What is it?” Georgie asked, perking up like an excited puppy.

  
“It’s s-something special, it m-makes you feel good d-down there!” Bill sat up, laying Georgie back down on the bed. One hand held the adult toy, the other lightly rubbing his little brothers thigh. He turned it on, just for a moment so Georgie could see how it worked. “Are you gonna put it in me?” 

  
Georgie then asked, sounding nervous again. To him, it looked big, big enough to slip inside his cunt. Bill shook his head no, “Of c-course not! N-not y-yet, y-you’re still so sm-small, Georgie. I pr-probably won’t put it in t-toll you’re older. I pr-promise.” 

“Do you really promise that though, Billy?” He asked again, fidgeted with the shirt that he wore. The teen nibbled his bottom lip, sighing, then nodding. “Mhm..d-do you wanna t-take your b-bottoms off for m-me?” The older boy moved his hand to Georgies side, rubbing the soft skin soothingly to calm him just incase he was getting scared. 

  
As much as he wanted to completely ruin him, Bill couldn’t. Not right now at least. He still cared for this sweet boys feelings. Georgie looked down, slowly pulling down his pajama pants, revealing the pretty little thing Bill had been obsessed with for so long. Fuck, he could just feel his mouth water by looking at it. 

  
He felt even more tempted to just shove his dick inside, but once again, he resisted it. “G-good boy..spr-spread your legs, ok?” Bills heart was skipping beats, he couldn’t believe that Georgie was actually /letting/ him touch him this time.


End file.
